Nightmares
by chipbatlion720
Summary: Have you ever wondered what any of the seekers bears fear? And what would happen if those fears got tied into their dreams. My first time writing a full out fanfiction
1. Lusa's Nightmare

Nightmares

Disclaimer: I, by no means, own The Seekers Series or the characters of said series.

Summary: Have you ever wondered what any of the seekers bears fear? And what would happen if those fears got tied into their dreams.

Chapter one: Lusa's Nightmare

Lusa looked around at her surroundings and only saw the pitch black color of the night and the tree strong form. Normally, the thought of the bear spirits surrounding her would calm, but, strangely, she felt an extremely eerie sense of dread, and felt as if something was out of place. She looked around herself to see if she could find any of her friends, so they could reassure her that it was just her being a tiny bit paranoid, yet they were nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, a scent of burning filled her nose. She suddenly got onto all four paws as she felt that the tree around her could possibly be on fire, and if such was the case than she would have to make a hasty retreat from her current position. Yet, the scent seemed to be a lot more isolated than it would be if the forest was on fire, so she slowly began to follow the scent to see where it was originating from.

All the while as she searched for where the scent of burning was coming from, she could not get ignore the worry in the back of her mind for her friends. 'What if they decided to look around the forest for anything that could be a danger to us?' She thought while remembering the incidents with the giant fire beast and the flat faces. 'No, that couldn't be. Why would they just leave me in the middle of the night alone? Or why would they go anywhere a night, unless something terrible happened to them.' She thought as her worries began to increase.

When she finally arrived at the source of the scent, her worries were at a peak. The source of the scent was a small flat face fire that was burning brightly in the night. Lusa saw flat faces all around it. They were talking in deep, almost, mocking voices. And right behind them was a flat face den similar to the one that she and her friends had had their first negative encounter with flat faces. She kept her distance from them as much as she could, as to prevent another incident from happening, but as she turned her head to look at the top of the flat face den, her fears were instantly realized. What she thought was just some discolorations on top of the den, turned out to be three bear skins. One white and two brown. She knew instantly what had probably happened to her friends now, her friends must have been killed by the flat faces.

She quickly tried to turn and get away from this horrible sight but was stopped by a loud banging noise and a sharp pain in her back. The flat face fire stick.

A/n: I know it is short but it is my first time submitting anything to this website. And for those of you who are curious, yes I am going to write a nightmare for each of the bears. Read and Review please.


	2. Toklo's Nightmare

Chapter 2 Toklo's Nightmare

**A/N: This chapter toys with the idea of TokloxLusa a little bit. And also it is a little more gruesome than the last one was.**

Black storm clouds covered the entire daytime sky as Toklo padded through the forest, toward some unknown destination. There was an eerie quiet all around the forest that sent a wave of nervousness through Toklo.

'The forest is never this quiet normally.' He thought as he continued on.

As he walked on he noticed that the grass that was originally beneath him, began to vanish into the dirt. And the trees all around him began to look as if a huge fire had consumed them. The worst thing though was that he could smell a pungent scent of pain and death all around him.

"What happened here?" He quietly asked himself. Suddenly he caught a familiar scent in the air, one that he had know now for months, Lusa. Her scent though was a different

though, it was almost the same as Tobi's was in his last moments of life. 'oh no!' he thought as he began to move as fast as his paws could take him, in the direction of Lusa's scent.

When He got there he could not believe what he saw. Lying there dead, with a blood covered body, was Lusa. Toklo felt anger boiling inside of him at the sight of this. "Who did this?!" He shouted.

He waited for some response from some unknown foe, but was answered only with silence. "Who did this?!" He shouted again, this time being answered with a low growl from behind him.

"So there you are." Came a deep, gruff, and hauntingly familiar voice. "She kept calling for you to help he, but you didn't come." the voice continued.

Toklo quickly turned around to see who it was that was taunting him this way, and upon doing so he almost regretted it. The face that was carried by this tormentor, was Shoteka's. Toklo felt the anger grow even more, as he tried to move his paws in an attempt to fight, but he found he couldn't.

" Oh well, at least you won't have to suffer her loss for long." Shoteka stated. Suddenly Toklo felt a huge amount of pain surge through him, as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, and just before he lost his conscientiousness, he saw once for more Lusa's dead body.

**A/N: Remember these are all separate nightmares. I will say also that this chapter gave me an idea for another Seekers fan fiction, that I will post on here soon. Anyway, Kallik's nightmare is next so read and review.**


	3. Kallik's Nightmare

Nightmares

Chapter 4: Kallik's Nightmare

**A/N: Sorry I have not been active as of recent, but a lot has been going on, and if one would look on my profile it does say that my interest constantly change (not trying to be mean if anyone take that statement offensively.) Anyway, I finally got an idea to use as a nightmare for Kallik. This idea comes based off of a scene in The Last Wilderness. Anyway enjoy.**

Kallik was out in the frozen sea, but instead of being on the ice she was on in the water and, unlike normal; this was not the calm swim in the cold ocean that she had wanted to get to again. In fact she could feel a twinge of nervousness seeping through her and every muscle in her body. 'Why am I feeling like this, normally cool water normally calms me.' She thought before noticing an all too familiar blotch of black liquid, stuck to her fur. Oil, as the flat-faces called it, or so Ujurak had told her and her friends.

Kallik desperately tried to get the black splotch of her fur, but the more she tried, the more the oil seemed to spread not just on her fur but into the ocean itself. Eventually the ice began to fade away from view and she was the only sign of life in the area, just her and the blackened ocean. The oil began to seep through her fur and into her skin. As it began to weigh her down and make her sink into the ocean, an image of her mother, Nisa, appeared before her. She only saw her mother for a few seconds before sinking beneath the waves, and below the thick layer of oil.

Below the water was a world of blackness and hopelessness. Suddenly a shape that almost seemed to mix in with the oil appeared right in front of her. The shape had an even more familiar look to it then the oil that surrounded her, an orca. 'Oh no!' She thought just before the monstrous creature came up to her to end her life. She was going to die the same way her mother had.

**A/N: Okay finally came up with this, I know it is short, again, but I hope to make the last two chapters longer. Wish me luck. Anyway Ujurak's nightmare is next, which is where you the reviewer come in. I need help with an idea. R&R please.**


	4. Ujurak's Nightmare

** Nightmares **

**Chapter 4**

**Ujurak's Nightmare**

**A/N: Well I finally got around to writing the last nightmare. I would like to thank ****Wolfgirl666 for the idea for this chapter. *Warning* this last one is a little bit graphic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Seekers character or the series, Erin Hunter does.**

It was so sudden that Ujurak barely knew what had happened when it was done. One minute he was trudging through the forest with his friend on their journey, in bear form. The next minute though he felt himself changing forms into a full grown wolf.

'No, no! This is not happening! Change back into the form you are supposed to be in!" He shouted to himself, though it was to no avail. Instead of changing back he turned towards his friends and saw their expressions of shock and horror and in Toklo's case frustration and a hidden bit of horror as well. All of a sudden Ujurak felt himself sprinting toward Lusa. 'No Ujurak! Change back before you do something that you will absolutely regret!' He tried once again to change back, but with the same result.

He could not control himself from killing Lusa, but he somehow sensed that that was not the end of the killing. Unfortunately he was right, for not long after he had unwilling killed Lusa He felt himself turn toward Kallik and before long the horrible act had been repeated. 'No don't do this! Just change back!' He tried once again as he felt his body turning towards Toklo, and before long Toklo lay dead as well.

Finally after all the killing, Ujurak finally turned back into bear form. He looked at himself with shock. "What have I done?" He screamed out loud to himself as he looked down at the motionless bodies of his friends.

He had always been worried at the thought of possibly changing into something that could hurt or kill his friends. He had also always tried to tell himself that that would never happen and that he had complete control of his shape shifting abilities, when he knew all too well that at one point he could change into such a creature that could hurt them. And now that all too real of a fear had been realized in a way that cost his friends their lives.

"Why did this happen?" He asked himself in almost a fury. He had thought by now that everything with him was completely under control. He had now learned that he wasn't after all and that he may never be.

**A/N: Well there it is the final nightmare and I would like to thank ****Wolfgirl666 for the idea. Now just because this is the last nightmare that does not mean this is the last chapter. Every good story needs a good conclusion chapter. What is it you ask, well you will just have to wait till later, and I am thinking maybe the end of the week, if I am not too zapped ;). Please R&R.**


End file.
